Snowballs
by Neli4evr
Summary: Ciel drags his butler to a friendly snowball fight, but why is said demon so scared of it? Fluff, Sebciel, YAOI


**Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji, only the idea :3**

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Do you like playing with snowballs?"

"To be honest, no."

"Why?" Ciel looked at him, curious for his answer.

They were currently in his office, sitting on a window ledge and looking at the snow filled yard.

Ciel was laid down next to Sebastian, head on his chest with his arms around him. He loved it when he played with his soft dark hair, just like he was doing right now. It was a very peaceful moment, the type he dreamt of having with someone, but never had the chance to. It had been too long to remember the last time his mother, Rachel, had gave him that type of attention he craved. Sebastian would've still been the best, if you asked him. He always knew how to make him feel calm and safe.

"I've just never had a particular liking to the game."

"Right, now tell me the real problem."

"Pardon me, My Lord, but that is it."

"No it isn't. I barely know anything from your past, yet you know all of mine. You say it's to protect my image of you from being sullied, but I don't care of that. That past made you who you are right now, does it not? I thought we said we wouldn't hide things from each other anymore." He got up and crossed his legs and arms, scoffing.

"…As you wish, My Lord. Well, when I was still in Hell, my living mates were having a snowball competition. It's rare that it snows down there, but it does happen once every twenty centuries or so. Me being a demonling, I wanted to join in, but soon regretted it when one hit me from behind. I fell to the ground and they came up to me and started laughing. Ever since then, I've hated snowballs. Uhm, Young Master, where are you going?"

"Outside. It's time we get that little fear out of you. I can't have a weak butler, now can i?"

He got up and followed Ciel to the door; stopping him once he reached the gardens.

"Sir, if I may state for you, I am not scared of anything in this mortal world and second, it's really cold out there. You're going to get a cold."

"I have a jacket. Go put yours on." He took a few steps and turned around. "And yes, you are."

Sebastian sighed and got his jacket from the hanger, putting it on. He walked outside and looked for Ciel.

"Young Master, where are you?" He shouted.

All of a sudden, a snowball came flying towards him. He ducked; making it hit the door instead.

"Aww, so close." He looked up and saw Ciel coming out from behind a white bush. He smirked and took a step forward.

"You've got a great arm, but that isn't going to help you now."

He jumped off the small deck and chased Ciel, who was running a bit faster than him.

"No, stop!" Ciel shouted, while laughing.

Ciel looked behind his shoulder, but Sebastian was nowhere in sight. He stopped and looked around him.

"Sebastian?"

….

"Damn demon, he's cheating…. Where did you go!"

"Here I am." He appeared behind him and tackled him down.

"Where were you?" He asked, still laughing.

"I went around."

"Oh."

He got off and sat beside him, Ciel doing the same shortly after. Sebastian watched as he shook his hair, trying to get any leftover snow off. To people, he would've looked like a normal little kid, having fun in the snow. But to the demon, he looked like an angel. He looked beautiful.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" He asked, confused. "You're very quiet over there."

He smiled and put his arms behind him, packing snow together.

"Yes, I'm fine. You know, you really shouldn't throw snowballs at people when they're not ready."

"Why?"

"Because for one, it's not proper etiquette, and they'll do the same back." With that, he threw the small ball at him and hit his chest, softly. He didn't want to hurt him, anyways.

"Okay. So that's how it's going to be." He stood up and looked above Sebastian. There was a branch full of snow right above him. He reached up and hit it, making the powder fall all over the older one. Some even went down his jacket. He jumped up, shivering. He looked at Ciel, who was laughing like crazy.

"I thought demons didn't get cold?"

"We don't usually, but under direct contact unexpectantly, yes."

He picked up more snow, clumping it into a ball and throwing it at him.

This was turning into a complete snowball fight.

An hour later, Ciel called it quits. He was on the ground once more, snow all over him.

"For a demon who hasn't played in more than a hundred years, you're pretty good. Too good if you ask me."

"So I won?" He asked full of smug.

"What do you think?" He chuckled and Sebastian offered his hand, pulling him up.

"Do I get a reward for this accomplishment, My Lord?" He asked.

Ciel shrugged and smiled.

He wrapping an arm around the boy and meet his lips with his.

When they parted, Sebastian looked down at Ciel and noticed that he was shivering.

"Come on; let's get you inside before you get that cold I told you about."

"If I do, would you make me feel better?"

"You know I would."


End file.
